


So Cheesy

by orpheous87



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenges [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Draco insists on a walk in the park when Harry is feeling cold.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenges [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1367353
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	So Cheesy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the November Drabble challenge on the Drarry Discord server. The prompt was 'warmth'.

Standing at the window, Harry shivered slightly. “The snow is really coming down,” he said, turning to Draco. 

“Let’s go for a walk,” Draco said, coming into the room.

Harry looked back at him, surprised. “Are you sure? It’s freezing out there.” 

Draco nodded. “I love the snow,” he said. “And walking in it is romantic, don’t you think?” 

“Well, yeah,” Harry said, dubiously. “But it’s normally not so heavy in films.” 

“It just looks heavy,” Draco replied. “It’ll be fine.” 

“Go on then,” Harry said, moving away from the window. “Let’s go.” 

A few minutes later, they were bundled up and Draco took Harry’s hand, leading him out of the door and into the snow. 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh as they trudged down the steps and onto the street below, hand in hand. He allowed Draco to lead him across the road into the little park that was opposite their house. He had to admit that the snow did make everything look romantic. 

Draco squeezed Harry’s hand gently as they began to walk slowly around the park. He smiled at the children having a snowball fight on the snow-covered green. 

Harry watched the children too, smiling at their shrieks of both horror as snow went down their necks and delight when they managed to dodge an incoming snowball. He looked at Draco out of the corner of his eye, taking in the pink-tinged cheeks that only came with this kind of cold, snowy weather, and pressed closer. 

Draco turned his head, catching Harry looking. “What?”

“Nothing,” Harry smiled. “I’m just thinking about how amazing you look with snowflakes caught in your eyelashes.” 

Draco snorted and bumped Harry’s shoulder with his own. “So cheesy.” 

Harry laughed and pressed closer again to Draco, squeezing him. Happiness spread across him like a warm glow, making him forget the cold quite effectively.


End file.
